Zombie Pygmy
A Zombie Pygmy is a type of Pygmy from in Pocket God that is created on Graveyard Island, introduced in the episode Ep 26: Dead Pygmy Walking. In addition, Zombie Pygmies are present in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, introduced in Journey To Uranus Episode 5: Planet of the Living Dead. Overview Pocket God A Zombie Pygmy can be created by clearing the dirt from the zombie grave and dropping any Pygmy inside, and then putting the dirt back over their head. The tombstone's eerie symbol will flash blue, and the Pygmy will be turned into a creature of the living dead. It will bite other Pygmies and turn them into a zombie as well. Occasionally, a Thought Bubble with a brain in it appears above their head, like the Idle animation for Pygmies where they think about food. The Zombie Pygmy are destroyed when touched (they will explode into blue flakes of skin). This also happens if you cause an earthquake or change to another area. Dance Zombie Pygmies automatically do a dance similar to the dance from "Thriller," Michael Jackson's hit song, the music video of which featuring zombies and other undead creatures. If The Dance Pack is purchased, they can also dance to Smooth Criminal (another Michael Jackson song and tribute, since they liked Thriller so much) or Bad Zombie if Dance Pack Three is purchased, and use their skull cap as a hat. Pocket God: Journey To Uranus Zombie Pygmies make a reapperance in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus serving the same purpose as in Pocket God. However in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, they can actually be levitated and brought into Space, other islands, and Planets without exploding into blue flakes. Pygmies are also no longer defenseless; they can now be given an axe to slice off a random limb or the head. Once the head has been cut off, it can no longer bite and infect other pygmies and is therefore harmless. In addition, Zombie Pygmies react differently to things than normal Pygmies. If a Zombie Pygmy is placed in the time bubble of the Mercurian Statue they will be turned back to a normal Pygmy, and when attacked with the Uranian Statue, they only lose one limb or their heads for each slice. When only the torso is left, they will just bounce back. When held over the Sun, they will explode instead of burning. When flicked, they will explode into little blue flakes. When dropped in the water, they will not rise up again but will bubble. And when gassed, they will not cough but will immediately dissolve into a blue puddle. They cannot activate any mini-games. Decapithon Zombie Pygmies appear as one of the enemies in the mini-game Decapithon. They are the easiest enemy to deal with and the first to appear. Their only attack is to tear one of their arms off and throw it at the player. It will then boomerang back, giving them two chances to hit you. It is slow-moving and easy to avoid, but can often surprise the player as it returns to its owner and possibly hitting the player from behind. They have a normal amount of health. Tips * Watch out for attacks above/below you, move to the left/right to avoid them. * If you are on the same level as the zombie, try and jump before he throws his arm. This way he will throw his arm upwards, and when you return to ground level, you will not have to jump when the arm returns. Pocket God: Facebook Zombie pygmies return yet again, this time bought with the Tombstone for 150 Bones. These zombies, like the others, bite other Pygmies, turning them into zombies. If you flick them, their body falls apart while their head flies away. You also have the ability to remove their heads, which kills them over time. The rival god for the undead is the Necromancer. You can also get zombie pygmies without the tombstone. At Jungle Island, you need to use the alchemy pot. Insert one orange, green, and blue fish. A piranha drops down. Put the piranha, grapes, and star into the pot, and an undead potion will be made, which turns the Pygmy that eats it into a zombie. Pocket God Comics ﻿In the comics during the The Gem of Life (Comic Series) Zombie Pygmies make an appearance in the fourth issue. Dooby, Klik, Klak, and Booga are zombies and they attack Nooby and Ooga, killing Nooby. Also, there are also zombies shown in the crossover comic "Infestation" as a herd whom all originated from Nooby's secret corpse dump. Zombie Pygmies in other iPod/iPhone Apps Trenches The Zombie Pygmy made a guest appearance in Thunder Game Works's hit-game "Trenches" in which the player, during World War I, fights as the British against the German Empire by deploying troops of different sorts. In "Skirmish Mode", the game "Zombie Horde" has been changed so that instead of undead German soldiers it is Zombie Pygmies. They come in massive hordes and devour all your troops, and when they are killed they explode into blue flakes of skin, just like in the game. It is the first crossover Pocket God has done in a while, and it is Trenches' first. Trivia * With the Ghost Pygmy and the Vampire Pygmy, it is one of the horror alternate Pygmy forms. * Zombie Pygmies are one of the animations for the Monkey glitch. * In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, encapsulating a headless Zombie Pygmy in a time bubble from the Mercurian Statue causes it to regain its head. * In the Comics, Klik's zombie is missing a foot and has no hair (from the gorilla), Dooby's zombie is flat (from the Tyrannosaurus Rex), and Klak's zombie has spiders around him (from the barking spider). See Also * Graveyard Island * Ep 26: Dead Pygmy Walking Category:Horror Trilogy Category:Alternate Pygmy Forms Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Decapithon Enemies Category:Zombies Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Ooga Jump